Screech Powers
Samuel Powers, better known by his nickname Screech, is the tritagonist in Saved By The Bell. He was a fixture for the entire run of the series and the franchise, appearing in Good Morning, Miss Bliss, Saved by the Bell, Saved by the Bell: The College Years and Saved by the Bell: The New Class. Early Life Screech is the school nerd. Screech has been tagging along with his best friend Zack since they were in kindergarten and is extremely loyal to Zack. In exchange for doing Zack's homework and being roped into Zack's various stunts, Screech receives protection from school bullies and a general boost in his confidence; Zack's affection for Screech is evident in spite of this. He is very comfortable with his geekiness and fancies himself a ladies' man. The rest of the gang alternately pick on and humor Screech for his eccentricities (for example, hiding in his locker, wearing extremely loud and mismatched clothes, and obsessing over science and chess). Though clumsy and goofy, Screech is very smart. A recurring gag in the series is his unrequited love for Lisa Turtle. In several early episodes of the series, Screech has an anthropomorphized robot named Kevin, which he programmed. His mother, Roberta, is an obssessive Elvis Presley fan with tons of merchandise. Personality Screech is a geeky, generally good-natured goofball that is comfortable with his own nerdiness. His friends often tease him, but their treatment is not malicious and underneath the jokes, they do care for him. Despite being very intelligent, he shows a lack of common sense. A running gag is that he will often miss the point of a joke or conversation, usually taking things literally instead of figuratively. He is also very honest, frequently blurting out secrets without realizing it. He is also good for an occasional humorous one-liner. One of his main interest is entomology, the study of insects. He has an ant and fly farm as well as a worm collection. He also has shown interest in astronomy, as he chose an astronaut for career day and has a solar system model on his room wall. He also plays keyboard in Zack's band, Zack Attack. He also is a member of the the photography club and the chess team, and won the city championship. Good Morning, Miss Bliss In Good Morning, Miss Bliss Screech is the school nerd who has an undying love for Lisa Turtle. Screech has been tagging along with Zack since they were in elementary school and is extremely loyal to him. In exchange for doing Zack's homework and being roped into Zack's various stunts, Screech receives protection from school bullies and a general boost in his confidence; Zack's affection for Screech is evident in spite of this. He is very comfortable with his geekiness and fancies himself a ladies' man. The rest of the gang alternately pick on and humor Screech for his eccentricities (for example, hiding in his locker, wearing extremely loud and mismatched clothes, and obsessing over science and chess). Season 1 A recurring storyline in the series is Screech's unrequited love for Lisa Turtle. He also dates Kelly Kapowski briefly in one episode as he helped her study for a science test. However, despite being a great tutor, and a good friend, Screech has little in common with Kelly. In several early episodes of the series, Screech has a robot named Kevin, which he programmed. Season 2 In Season 2, Screech unexpectedly wins the Miss Bayside contest despite being male. This comes about because Slater bets Zack that he can make anyone the winner of the contest for $50, and he chooses Screech. Mr. Belding is convinced because Jessie threatens to protest because she feels beauty contests are sexist. Screech wins with help of a rumor started by Zack that Slater (who also entered) beat him up. However, Screech says he was just happy to be cheered by his classmates. Zack still wins the bet but calls it off, as he is happy for his friend to win. Screech begins dating Violet at the end of the season. Season 3 Screech and the rest of the gang work at the Malibu Sands Beach Resort during the summer, where Screech excels as a waiter, earning lots of tips. He has an undefeated chess season and beats Bayside's rival Valley High's best player in the all city championship. Season 4 Screech earns the position of class valedictorian, but gives the title to Jessie as a sign of goodwill, which she then returned on graduation day. He is accepted to Duke University, Emerson College, Clemson University, the University of California-Berkeley, the California Institute of Technology, Emory University, the University of Southern California, Washington and Jefferson College, and Princeton University. He is rejected from an all-women school that was his number-one choice. He chooses to go to the fictional Cal U and shares a dormitory suite with Zack, Slater, and Kelly. University Screech goes to the fictional Cal U with Zack, Kelly, and Slater in Saved by the Bell: The College Years. ''That incarnation of the franchise wrapped up after only one season, when Screech returns to Bayside High as an assistant to Principal Belding in ''Saved by the Bell: The New Class. Trivia *Diamond was three years younger than most of the rest of the cast, though his character was the same age as theirs. This is mentioned on a DVD commentary section where Mark-Paul Gosselaar is told by a producer that Diamond was acting immaturely, and Gosselaar noted that Diamond was a lot younger than the producer thought he was. *He was the only cast member to star in every incarnation of Saved by the Bell and Star Trek, as he joined the cast of The New Class as an aide to Mr. Belding and was featured in Deep Space Nine as a Ferengi traitor. Looks and Style Screech is not considered traditionally handsome based on fascistic and patriotic societal expectations. He has curly brown hair and blue eyes. His style is very loud and weirdly put together. Category:Characters Category:Bayside High Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Saved by the Bell Characters Category:Saved by the Bell: The College Years Characters